Pepper's Little, Small, Hints
by Be-You-And-Only-You
Summary: Danellian has a plan to get Tony and Pepper together... Pepperony is gonna happen!
1. Danellian's Plan

**A/N: Okay, I don't own IM:AA...Anyway, Has Pepperony! Yay! **

**Chapter 1: Danellian's Plan**

Danellian was going to get Tony and Pepper with or without anyone's help. It was a Saturday night and Danellian was having a sleepover with Pepper at her house. Pepper looked around Dan's house.

Pepper seemed corncered with Danellian's collection of seashells on her dresser. Danellian's room looked like the ocean and beach.

"Pepper, who's your crush?" Pepper blushed deeply from the unexpected question.

"Um, your Cupid. You should know..." Pepper replied. Her blush slowly disappearing.

"Its Tony, right? What if help you?" Danellian asked.

"Um, I truthfully whould love to have Cupid's help!" Pepper sat down on the floor next to her friend. Danellian's radio turned on by itself. Never Far Behind by 78violet filled the room.

"Um, okay, let's start with the clothes...Shopping in the morning, but now... The school has a Talent Show coming up, right?"

"Ya, um, why?"

"Cause your gonna enter. The songs gonna be how you feel about Tony...I got it!"

"What's the song?" The radio turned to a new song.** (A/N: Belong Here by 78violet. Hellcats theme song.)**

"One, this is nawt the song. Two, Dance!" Dan got up and did slutty cheerleader and dance moves. Pepper followed Danellian's lead.

The song ended and they were both out of breath and they fell on the floor laughing.

"That...was fun!" Pepper said. Danellian nodded in agreement.

"The song is either...Out Of The Blue, Grenade, Best Friend's Brother, Say OK, I'm Here or Enchanted."

"Best Friend's Brother cause..."

"Tony is legally Rhodey's brother, and Rhodey's best friend!"

"Okay, next step, sing this song with me. Out Of The Blue!" The song began and Pepper and Dan sung along. The song ended and Pepper grabbed a soda. The, Danellian took it out of her hand.

"HEY!"

"Drink water its healthier, and better if you add flavoring."

"Fine!" Pepper drunk the bottle of water Dan handed her. 'For Tony' she told herself.

"Holy shit! Its about eight o'clock!"

"So?"

"One, we have to get up early to shop. Two, sleep makes you wake up beautiful!"

"Fine." Pepper climded into her sleeping bag. Danellian turned the radio off mentally. And they both fell asleep...

~MEANAWHILE WITH TONY AND RHODEY~

"Dude, you like Pepper don't you?" Rhodey asked Tony. Tony froze.

"N-no..."

"Y-yes, y-y-you d-do..." Rhodey teased.

"I wished Pepper really did kill you now! I really am starting to regrat saving your ass..."

"Langange, Tony! Langange! Tisk, tisk! What would Pepper think?" Rhodey was gonna die if he keep it up...

"Hello? Her best friend, yelled the fuck so loud, China could hear it!" Tony said back.

"Oh, yeah, thats right...But still...Tisk Tisk!"

"Rhodey, keep it up, and I will kill you!"

"You won't?" Rhodey fake-gaspped.

"Really?" Tony slide on his Iron Man glove and pointed it at Rhodey...

"OKAY! OKAY! YOU WIN! I GIVE UP!" Rhodey begged. Tony put the glove back and contiued working.

**A/N: First chapters short, I know. Anyway 78voilet is Aly & AJ. I'm gonna do chapter by the day so yeah. Saturday is over! Lmfao! So, the next chapter will be published as soon as I can! Review!**


	2. Sunday

**A/N: Okay, I don't own IM:AA...Anyway, Has Pepperony! Yay! **

**Chapter 2: Sunday**

Danellian woke Pepper up at eight o'clock in the morning with a Hannah Montana song...

"DAN TURN THAT OFF!" Pepper yelled.

"Get up or No Tony!" Danellian threatened. Pepper woke up instantly. "Get dressed."

Minutes later, they were at a huge mall. Pepper was faint-hearted. Pepper bought really preppy clothes.

"Um, what am I gonna say to Tony and Rhodey when the ask what happened to my clothes?" Pepper asked.

"Easy, tell him, it was time for an upgrade..."

"A what?"

"Upgrade. Just tell him its girls talk when it asks what that means..."

Pepper was wearing a hot pink mini skirt that ended at mid-thigh, and a white tank top with white heels. Her hair was done too. Danellian made her get a single hot pink streak in her hair. Her make-up was light. A light blush color of pink, pink mascara, and light pink lipstain.

"Let's go to the armory!" Danellian exclaimed. She grabbed her wrist and they disappeared in a cloud of dust. They were in front of the amory door. Pepper held her breath as she unlocked the door and walked in.

"Pepper, is that you?" Rhodey asked. Tony stopped on what he was working on and looked up. That, no THATS, when he saw Pepper.

"Yes, its me. You guys like, I upgraded!" Pepper spun around.

"Yea, what does the word 'upgraded' mean in that sentence?" Tony asked. He was nervous.

"Its girl talk..." Danellian explained.

"Ohhhh..." Rhodey and Tony said at the same time.

"Pepper, its noon. Time for practice..." Danellian said, winking at Rhodey. Rhodey knew what that meant. This was one of her plans. They lift the room. Then, a few minutes later, a long song was playing.

"Whats that?" Rhodey asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out..." Tony explained. He followed the sound with his ears. It was coming from behind that door. He looked through the window. There was Danellian and Pepper dancing. They were mirroring each others moves. There were in these cheerleader outfits.

They soon were doing backflips, and other cheeleader stuff. The song was a good song, and Pepper was a really good was nexted to Tony. He was shocked. Pepper could dance! And cheer! The song ended.

"Okay, cheerleading tryouts are tommorow. The Tanet Show is in two weeks. So let's practice!" danellian explained. The boys left.

"Well, that was boring!" Rhodey said. Tony nodded.

~Later~

Danellian and Pepper walked into Tony's armory. They were the clothes they had on before.

"Were leaving...So, uh, like, bye." Dan said. She and Pepper disappeared. They were at Danellian's house. "Now, next step flirting lessons."

"What?"

"You're gonna flirt with some guys and make Tony jealous. The more you do, the more preassure will build up. Causing...well, truely I don't know. Okay are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, I quess so..."

"One, talk in a flirty, fun, voice. Two, act lovely, elagant. Three, be sporty...Thats all I could remember..."

"Why can you just shoot Tony will a love arrow?"

"Cause you guys know my secert. So won't you be mad when you found a love arrow in your back?" Danellian asked, questionly.

"Well, yea..." Pepper agreed.

"Exactly my point." Danellian said. Danellian sent Pepper home. Pepper was lying on her bed, thinkin

_'Does Tony even think about me? Does he like me more than a friend? Ugh! Why do I even like Tony?'_ Pepper thought. That question she wondered about. She grabbed a note book and wrote down all the things she liked about Tony.

~Meanwhile~

Tony was lying in his room. He looked at his alarm clock, ten till ten. Thoughts about Pepper filled his head.

_'Why did Pepper 'upgrade'? Was it for a boy? A bet? Is that boy me? No, it can't be. She only thinks as me as a friend, right?'_ The last question haunted him, or so it seemed.

It was about twelve when the two teens fell alseep. What they didn't know was they were having the same exact dream...

**(A/N: I am gonna write the dream...Cause you guys won't know if I didn't! If you don't want to read it. Skip it...)**

**~The Dream~**

Pepper was looking out a window of a house on the beach. She always loved the ocean. It seemed to go on forever.

Tony snuck up behind the young woman, and whispered in her ear, "Quess who."

Pepper giggled, and said, "Tony?"

"How did you know?" The boy groaned.

"Easy, I know your voice anywhere..."Pepper turned around to see Tony's face. She gave a perk on the cheek. Pepper and Tony stared into each other's eyes for what seemed forever.

"You know what the ocean and long silences share that I love?" Pepper asked Tony, breaking the silence between them.

"What, Pep?" Tony asked her.

"They both seem to go on forever..." Pepper replied. Tony's lips brushed against hers. Tony pulled back.

"Why do you like about forever?" Tony asked the girl before him.

"Cause...forever seems to go on endlessly. Which seems the longer I can be with you..." Tony smiled down at Pepper and gave her a sweet kiss...

**A/N: Thats chapter 2 done. No flames! Review!**


	3. Sugar Rush

A/N: Okay, I don't own IM:AA...Anyway, Has Pepperony! Yay!

Chapter 3: Sugar Rush

Pepper and Danellian walked into the school. All eyes on them. Boys started to surround them. Seeing Pepper around other boys, made Tony jealous. Really, really, jealous.

"Pepper, keep your cool, no matter what..." Danellian whispered to her best friend. Pepper nodded. Pepper looked over at Tony. She saw Tony slam his locker door shut. Seeing this made Pepper smile.

Danellian and Pepper walked over to them. "Hey guys," Pepper and Danellian both said. Tony looked at what Pepper was wearing. She was in a hot pink top, a white puffy skirt that ended at her knees with pink heels.

"Hey, so you guys liking the boys surround you?" Rhodey asked them.

"Well, yeah, I'm used to being alone but this is much better..." Pepper spoken.

Danellian laughed. "Same!"

The bell rang now.

"Oh, Danellian, we have to enter the Talent Show!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, that's right! We'll see you guys around..." Danellian said. Tony watched the new Pepper walk away then he headed to class.

The day went on and on. Then it was Pepper and Tony's free period. Pepper sat up there, waiting for Tony. He did not show after about ten minutes, Pepper took out the list she made the night before. She added two more things to her list

9. How he is cute when he is angry

"What are you writing?" Tony asked. Pepper jumped and yelped in alarm. He was right behind her.

"N-nothing. Just everything I like about this guy..." Pepper explained. She was still keeping her cool.

"Can I see?"

"No!"

"Oh, I see. You did this all for a boy, didn't you?" Pepper nodded, and hung her head down in shame. "Wow, Pep! He must be a totally loser!"

Pepper laughs, Tony had no idea that he called himself a loser.

"Well, he is! He likes me, and I know that as a fact! He is just a wimp to tell me! Nevertheless, I guess that is okay, I would be too. Wouldn't you?" Pepper said after she was done laughing.

"Wouldn't what?"

"Wouldn't you be scared to tell someone you like them? I know I would be!"

"Yeah, I would be too. I mean what if they don't like you back, or they laugh at ya?"

"Exactly! I knew exact what would happen if I told him. He would laugh and say, 'Y-you like me?' then the whole school would laugh with him!"

"Okay, that guys a jerk too!" Pepper laughed again. He called himself a jerk now! Man, he is so clueless!

"I guess. Do you have a crush Tony?" Pepper asked. Tony froze in his place.

"Y-yeah..." Tony was blushing.

"What do you like about her?"

"Um, I don't know...I kind of like everything about her. What about you?"

Pepper smiled. "When he gets mad."

"Why?"

"He does the funniest, but the cutest things. I see him mad before..." Pepper said. Tony was dounting it was him. Tony looked down at her, he was gonna kiss her, but...

!

The bell had rung, and she was gone. While Tony was walking to his next class, he had an idea.

Pepper met Danellian in Math class or fifth period.

'So...How did it go? :D' The note on Pepper's desk said.

Pepper wrote back: 'HE LOOKED LIKE HE WAS GONNA KISS ME! XD' She passed the note to Danellian.

'Really? What happened?'

'The bell rung! DX'

'I hate the bell now! I HATE YOU BELL! : P'

'Did you have candy or coffee?'

'Maybe...XD'

'Danellian Marie!'

'Hey! Fine, I did...'

'Who let you have it?'

'Rhodey XD'

'I am going to KILL HIM!'

'Why all he did was give me a candy bar?'

'You get a sugar rush a few minutes after and go crazy...'

'!'

'Here we go...'

Danellian jumped out of her seat and started skipping around the room. The teacher looked up at her.

"Danellian, please take your seat..." the teacher said.

"Why? I'm having soooooo much fun!" Danellian threw a book at the teacher. "Nighty night, bitch!" The teacher was knocked out cold. Another teacher came in to see what was going on.

"DANELLIAN, OFFICE...NOW!" the teacher yelled at her. No one knew her last name. Danellian walked to the office by the time she was there she fainted. The sugar rush ended.

The people in there freaked out and carried her to the nurse's office. Pepper, Tony, and Rhodey came up to see her after school.

"This is what happens when you give her chocolate or any kind of sugar!" Pepper yelled at Rhodey and punched him in the gut.

"Why?" Rhodey asked.

"She goes in the crazy sugar rush. Losing control of whatever she does, and she does not even remember what happened. Anyway, she did some crazy stuff. She skipped around in the middle of class and threw a book at a teacher. One time she went nuts and ran around screaming that she was on fire!" Pepper said.

"It's a problem isn't it?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, she got arrested nine times cause of it. She faints every time." Pepper answered.

"Hey, guys! My head hurting like someone took a hammer to it! Where am I? Am I in heaven?" Danellian said waking up.

"No, and no one took a hammer to your head. You had a sugar rush." Pepper said.

"Let's go home!" Danellian said as made everyone appear at the armory.

"Um, are you ok?" Pepper asked.

"Yea, I always am, aren't I?" Danellian said and Pepper nodded.

A/N: Crazy chapter. Course now I want sugar!


	4. Tempation Caused MakeOver

A/N: Okay, I don't own IM:AA...Anyway, Has Pepperony! Yay!

**Chapter 4: Tempation Caused Make-Over**

_**(~Tony's POV~)**_

Pepper looks really, _really_, pretty, but she was prettier than before. Her hair and her eyes had beautiful sparkles in them. Her strawberry lips are so kissable. I turned away, mentally slapping myself.

I have it _bad_. I don't know what to do, because she only likes me as a friend. I need help. Pepper left about an hour ago. It was me, Rhodey, and little Miss Cupid.

"Tony, I can read your thoughts, you know. They are very interesting... Are you going to tell Rhodey and me out load now?" Danellian said. I wondered, 'Who in there right mind named there kid that!'

"I don't know..." I said with a sigh.

"Fine, I'll said it. Tony you got it _bad _for Pepper. And I mean, _bad_,_ bad. _You are thinking about her all the time now. Plus, don't ever think or call me Miss Cupid, ever again!" Danellian explained.

"Wow, dude, kiss her, ask her out, something!" Rhodey said.

"Yea, Tony. You better before someone else does!" Danellian said. "That or I can make you erastable by any girl..."

"I go with the second one..." I said.

"Really man?" Rhodey spoke.

"Are you ready?" Danellian asked me. I nodded a yes. Dan snapped her fingers. Instantly, I was wear a skater boy outfit.

"What the heck!" I yelled.

"Well, every girl loves a bad boy... You didn't know that?" Danellian asked.

"No! So are you telling me to become a super villian?" I snapped at her.

"Uh, no. A 'normal' bad boy. A rule-breaker, a skater boy, ya know!" Danellian said.

"It could work...Pepper loves bad boys...Rememeber Gene Khan?" Rhodey ampited.

"He's got a point..." Danellian agreed.

"You guys are right..." I said.

"Now, get some sleep, and by the time you and Pepper are dating...I'll change you both back to normal..." Danellian said, disappearing.

"Come on, dude. Lets go home..." Rhodey said, leaving, and I followed.

**(~Danellian's POV~)**

As soon as I got into bed, my cell phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Danellian, I want to help with the plan..."_ It was Rhodey.

"Rhodey, do you or do you nawt know what time it is?"

_"I do, so can I help with the plan?"_

"Sure?"

_"Cool, so what can I do?"_

_"_Okay, if Tony and Pepper don't get together after tommorow, I'mma gonna need ya help..."

_"What do I have to do?"_

"We are gonna either grab their heads, and make them kiss, or lock them into a closet till Iron Man is needed..."

_"I honestly like them both...If you ever go all evil, we are all screwed, same with Pepper..."_

"I know, and we need to choose which one to do..."

_"The second one, if that don't work then the first one, and if that don't work...Then what?"_

"We are gonna invite some people for a innocent little game of seven minutes in heaven or spin the bottle..."

_"Seven minutes in heaven..."_

"Yeah, now, CAN I GET SOME SLEEP!"

_"Yeah, bye..."_

"Gosh, bye!" With that I hung up the phone and slamed it on the table. I crawled into bed and fell alseep.

_**(~Rhodey's POV~)**_

Man, Tony and Pepper are gonna be together. Cause if they aren't then me and Danellian are going to do something about it...

I fell asleep dreaming of how each plan could work...

_**(~No One's POV~)**_

While Danellian and Rhodey were asleep, Pepper and Tony were wide awake. Thinking of how much they liked each other.

'_Does she like me more than a friend? Will she like the new me? Oh, what is going to happen tommorow?' _Tony thought.

**'Honestly, I don't know what I am going to do if Tony doesn't ask me out. Or kiss me, or tell me he likes me more than a friend! I hope Danellian thinks of something!' **Pepper thought.

They fell asleep that night, in deep thought about each other. What the didn't know was...after tommorow, its time for a little game to be played...

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. My computer's wireless thingy was acting up. Anyway, Review!**


	5. Well, No Luck

A/N: Okay, I don't own IM:AA...Anyway, Has Pepperony! Yay!

**Chapter 5: Well, No Luck**

The next day went by and there was no luck. Pepper was in love with Tony even more than before. Sadly, so was some other girls.

"Well, here goes the that day!" Danellian said to Rhodey.

'Yeah, so we...I forgot Plan A..." Rhodey spoke.

"So did I...I think one of them was smash there lips together...'

"Lets go get them..." Rhodey said, dragging Danellian back into the armory that night.

"Hey guys!" they both said.

Danellian and Rhodey grabbed their best friend's hair and dragged them closer to each other. They whipped them around, and slammed their lips together. Rhodey and Danellian let go of their hair.

Pepper and Tony pushed each other away. They were to inreaged to care that they kissed right then.

"Why did you do that?" Tony and Pepper said at once.

"Don't get mad! we were trying to help! But you don't want our help so bye!" Danellian said, dragging Rhodey and Pepper behind her. Tony stood then, blinking.

**Flashback XD (In Tony's POV)**

_Rhodey grabbed my hair on my head and dragged me. The, he whipped me around causing my lips to feel something super soft. Then he pushed in away..._

**End Flashback **

Then, it hurt him. Rhodey and Danellian made him and Pepper kiss! Tony was excited and disapointed.

Danellian transported Pepper home, and Rhodey and her talked outside.

"Well, that didn't work..." Rhodey said.

"I know! Now to lock them in a closet for awhile...Tommorrow..." Danellian said with a yawn.

"Okay, see you tommorow, then."

"Bye..."

"Bye." Rhodey watched Danellian disappear into the night.

_'Danellian is a great help when it comes to putting people together. Then, again. she knows who likes who...'_ Rhodey thought.

Pepper sat up in her bed. She had just released, he and Tony had kissed. She was so excited, then she was inraged with herself.

She had worked so hard to get Tony to notice her. Then when everything failed, Danellian and Rhodey got in it all. They were trying to help her. Her and Tony were both so mad at them at the time, they didn't even noticed their lips touched in a soft little kiss.

Her mind wondered back to how his lips felt for that moment. They were so soft. She closed her eyes, and layed back down on her bed. Her thoughts on that one wonderous kiss...

With Tony That Night...

Tony couldn't get that one little moment out of his head. He shouldn't have been so mad at Rhodey and Danellian. They were only trying to help.

Fear jumped into his thoughts. _'The villians would use Pepper as a weakness, attacking her just to get to me.' _Tony thought. The his cell phone rung and he answered it.

"Hello?" Tony asked.

_"Hey, Tony... Don't worry about Pepper. She'll be fine. I have healing powers and ablities. I found out a few days ago. Just don't worry, okay?" _It was Danellian.

"Thanks..." That was all Tony could say before Danellian hung up.

Tony sighed, he knew her and Rhodey were only trying to help. They were doing their best. He knew that for a fact, and they were doing great. He walked to his bedroom, and went to sleep thinking about Pepper.

**With Danellian...**

Danellian smiled to herself. She had so many ideas if the one tommorow doesn't work. Which she knows it will. Locking the soon-to-be-girlfriend-and-boyfriend in a closet, will work. She knew it will. Now that her two best friends know what her and Rhodey were doing.

**A/N: Its short I know. I been super busy. My baby sister I have to watch. I been planning stuff, and my computer's wireless thing still doesn't work, and I don't know why. So I ahve to plug in the internet cord which I can't do ofen. So I am so sorry!**


End file.
